The Fairy tale
by nightangel19
Summary: Curious little Isabella goes inside the woods and finds lost Edward . Coming out they form a bond that will be everlasting . Was finding him enough? Will the secreat he has hidden hinder his friendship or will it make them comeout stronger ? AU story Fun little story.


**Hi sweet people of the fanfiction world. This is my very first attempt at a fanfiction though I have stayed behind the computer and read countless creations . I don't know how this is going to go but I've had this idea in my mind for quite some time . So if you liked the summary have patience and bear with me as I present you my small creation. Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight series all the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter : 1

A Fairy tale Beginning

Once upon a time in the faraway land of Forks there was a pretty little princess named Isabella . She was the apple of her fathers eye and a daughter her mother parade around with her head held high. Princess Isabella was the perfect daughter any parent could wish for quite , compassionate and intelligent but she had a tiny flaw ,like most did , hers was her curiosity .She had that aura around her which caused people to treat her with kindness and show her their utmost respect .

One day Princess Isabella was playing at the edge of the royal garden, where the garden met the huge Arizona forest, among the pretty butterflies when her saw a small shiny object. She pondered for a while, thinking if she should cross the boundary that her father had strictly told her not to ,or to go picky the shiny thing up and take a closer look at it. in the end her curiosity won and she gingerly crossed the picked fence . As soon as she crossed the fence she felt a sense of anticipation, exciment and nervousness . She had never been too far from her castle but now that she was out here all on her own she couldnt think of anything better. She felt a sense of freedom.

and she basked in it .

Quickly she went to inspect the shiny object , it was a ball .

A golden ball.

It was a dirty golden ball .

So she simply picked it up dusted it and wiped it in her dress. It was shiny and new again.

and she gave it a timid smile .

Again her curious mind began to ponder who the golden ball belonged to what it was doing here . She thought that the ball must belong to someone and so she set to go a little ahead in order to find if she could find anyone . She didn't think she would find anyone but as soon as she heard soft shuffling sounds which awarded her to the presence of a man , more appropriately a boy . She went near the source of the sound and hid behind a tree . She then peeked at the boy from behind a tree . She saw that it was a small boy maybe around the age of 5 or 6 just like her .

She made to go ahead silently but a broken twig alerted him to the approach of someone coming . She looked down at the broken twig by her feet cursing its existence . She heard a small whimper and looked back up . The boy's posture was stiff as steel .

He slowly peeked up to look at the beast , man or otherwise and got ready to flee but as he looked up he saw a very pretty girl looking down at her feet possibly cursing the twig it for alerting him. He became very still though even of this pretty girl after all his father did say beauty can work both ways creation and destruction of man.

He slowly got up from where he had been sitting since yesterday night when he had gotten very hungry and wanted to find the nearest house but all he found was a large bear which chased him for quite some time but since he was small he had gotten inside the small pit hole and had escaped quickly after the bear was gone and so here he was after hours of running and finally reaching to this ... place .

Princess Isabella looked at the dirty boy who was just standing there and looking at her . so she broke the silence

" hi " she said timidly

" hi ... " he whispered back

" what are you doing here ?" she asked

" what are you doing here ? " he restored

" oh me " she said " i saw this ball and came in search of the person it belonged to "

"is it yours ? " she asked .

He looked at the ball that bore his family crest and shrugged said " No "

" oh okay " she said " so what are you doing here ? are you lost ? "

" i think so , i dont know where to go " he said with big tears in his eyes but refused to let them flow as boys dont cry specially infront of girls .

" oh you could come with me. My daddy is the King of Forks and if I tell him really sweetly he will find you your parents " she said decisively .

She nodded once and then went forward to grasp his hands . She quickly pulled at the twigs and grasses from his bronze hair , dusted his clothes a bit and then pulled at her dress and wiped his handsome face .

He was a pretty boy she decided .

She then grasped his hands and began to pull him towards the garden . As Isabella and the little boy crossed the fence they began talking again and they soon realized that this incident lead to one of the greatest friendship.

A few weeks later from then one couldn't find Isabella without Edward , as the little boy introduced himself . They were inseparable and princess Isabella had huffed and puffed until King Charlie of Forks had been bulled into making Edwards room right in the same wing .

One afternoon when King Charlie saw Isabella and Edward playing he noticed that Edward had gotten quite protective of Isabella always studiying her when she ran too fast or did some mistake . This inspired him to make a solder out of him. The greatest ever so Edward could protect his daughter always .

On the very First lesson King Charlie told Edward his purpose and Edward was all to eager to help the king and protecting his Bella wasn't a task for him it was just second nature so he listened willingly and carefully .

They never questioned where he was from after discovering his mother dead in the flood that had carried him here . They never truly knew who he was till one day , his eighteenth birthday , he found the ball again .

The golden ball .

And he realized one cannot run from one's past because history always repeats itself .

**So this is Chapter one . Hope you all enjoyed it . Leave me a review to tell me what you thought . **

**Lots of love and blessings . **

**Ceres **


End file.
